


Pretty

by KelpieChaos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Crying, Double Penetration, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hopeful Ending, Impregnation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it can be pre-lorenz/claude if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Lorenz almost couldn’t believe this was happening. This deep in Gloucester territory, there should have been no question of his safety from roaming bandits.And yet.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Bandits
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Lorenz almost couldn’t believe this was happening. This deep in Gloucester territory, there should have been no question of his safety from roaming bandits.

And yet.

Rough hands dragged him to the middle of his modest camp, pinching through his lighter riding underclothes and pushing hard enough to trip him over his own feet and too many for him to break free from. Sparks of a Ragnarok prickled around his fingertips, but before he could incinerate the bandits crawling over his camp and manhandling his person, the heavy weight of a Silence dropped onto his shoulders and swirled down his throat.

“Oh, no, m’lord, we can’t have y’doin’ tha',” one of the men laughed. “You’ll ruin all our fun with that lil spell o’ yours.”

Of course, they had a mage. Of _course_. Because it wasn’t enough to get beset by bandits in his own territory, they just _had_ to be ones prepared for him specifically. Lorenz found himself wishing desperately he’d paid more attention all those years ago when the professor had tried to convince him of the value of learning Brawl. They’d only shrugged when he’d asked them why in the Goddess’s great green world he would ever need to know it, and he’d dismissed any further talk of it. He should have listened.

“You will unhand me if you know what’s good for you,” Lorenz threatened. He just needed one of them to flinch enough he could lunge for their sword. He wasn’t nearly as good with one as with a lance, but it would be _something_.

Raucous laughter met his words, and Lorenz found himself shoved to his knees. The damp forest soil squished unpleasantly under his palms and leached water through his pants. A hand snagged itself in his hair and wrenched his head up. Lorenz blinked away reactionary tears as calloused fingers wrapped around his chin, tipping his face from side to side.

“Sure is a pretty boy, ain’t he?” the man holding his face mused mockingly. Lorenz glared at him as snickers shot through the bandits. He had a scar down the side of his face that had healed knotted and twisted, dragging the corner of his eye and mouth permanently out of neutral. His cocky confidence marked him as who the leader of this group must be. “We get our gold for deliverin' him in one piece,” the man continued, a leer warping his scar further, “never said nothin' about him still bein' _pretty_.”

Lorenz felt his eyes widen, and then bright pain exploded along the side of his face.

The bandit had _slapped_ him. Blank shock filled him as he raised fingertips to the prickling, burning, smarting nerves. Distantly, he heard jeering and shuffling, but his thoughts were stuck on the pain he’d barely had a chance to expect.

Indignation boiled in his lungs, and Lorenz opened his mouth to snarl how _dare_ the bandits lay hands on him like that, his hand fisting as it fell to the ground.

And froze as a dirt covered thumb hooked over his tongue and dragged his mouth open, as he realized what that jeering and shuffling had meant. The bandit had his cock out, hard and fat, one hand stroking it as the other pulled Lorenz closer by his jaw. Lorenz heard himself make a sharp noise of protest, scrambled to push himself back. The man's fingers were bruising the hollow under his chin, his thumb salty and gritty on his tongue, and Lorenz could get no purchase as whoever had been wrenching his head up by his hair let go to twist his arms behind his back.

"Aw," the man cooed, "does m'lord not want to serve his countrymen? And here I was thinkin' tha' was a lord's duty." Laughter surrounded them again, pockmarked by the sounds of more men unbuckling belts and shuffling clothes.

Lorenz glared as best he could. He would _not_ give these...these _worms_ the satisfaction of seeing him beg. Never mind the fact that, with his jaw held open as it was, he couldn't do so even if he was weak enough to give it to them.

The man just smirked back. The hand on his cock stroked twice more, then moved to steady its base as its partner forced Lorenz fully up on his knees.

"Y' Lordship," the man mocked, letting the head of his cock rest on his thumb where it crossed Lorenz's lip. Lorenz could taste the unwashed stench of the bandit and had to force himself not to gag.

The bandit shoved forward, and Lorenz gagged anyway.

Tears jumped to his eyes as his throat was shoved open and full, as he choked on the salty, grimy weight pinning his mouth open, his nose crushed into the sweaty hair at the man's hips. He couldn't breathe, and the instinctive panic flailed through him. Lorenz desperately tried to pull back, but a hand had him by the back of the head and forced him close, gave him no measure of movement or escape.

Distantly, over the frantic thud of his own blood, he heard the bandit groan, the satisfaction in the sound only making Lorenz gag harder. The bandit crushed him closer then slid back a scant inch, and Lorenz found himself gasping in a short breath through his nose before the cock was pushed back down his throat, cutting off his airway.

"Goddess almighty," the bandit moaned, "he should have been a whore instead of a lord with a mouth like this."

Raucous laughter again, and more hands reached for him, tugging at his clothes and pulling them from his body. The man started a steady rhythm in his mouth. Lorenz couldn't help the shiver as his chest was exposed, the sharp flinches as hands pinched and flicked his nipples and more hands trailed down his stomach. Lorenz shivered as he realized he was getting used to the cock down his throat, his snatches of breath coming easier and gag reflex breaking down. The professor had told him he was a fast learner, and he was appalled to learn it was true even as he was being assaulted. 

Hands cupped his ass, pushing and spreading him through his pants. A mouth slopped over his shoulder, tongue leaving a wet patch and teeth biting irregularly into his skin. His hands were dragged out, his fingers forced around cocks. Precome slicked across his skin, sticky and wet, dragging his fingers smoother with each stroke. The hands on his ass dipped to trail along his legs, leaving no inch of his thighs untouched as the hands sliding across his stomach started working on his pants’ laces.

Lorenz tried pulling away, tried wiggling in any direction he could, but every motion was just met by another hand shoving him back in place, dragging roughly across his skin to pinch bruises into it and prevent his escape. He felt his pants loosen, slide down his hips the scarcest inch, and frantically fought to get away. He couldn't let them – if they realized – he _needed_ to get away before–

A hand shoved down his pants, cupped between his legs, and Lorenz squealed. It froze almost in shock, and then crowing laughter exploded by his ear.

"Now ain' _that_ a surprise!"

Pain ripped through his skull as the bandits pulled him backward by the hair, and Lorenz fell on his back, coughing and gasping at the sudden rough freedom of his throat. Each breath burned in his lungs, and he scrambled to turn onto his knees, to get up and away even as he was half blind with loss of breath. Hands caught his waistband and ripped his pants down, pulling his knees out from under him.

Lorenz gasped as he crashed on the ground, instinct the only thing saving him from breaking his nose in the dirt. He felt them grab his thighs and lashed out, but his kicks met nothing but air as one of the bandits flipped him onto his back, shoving one leg up with a hand caught under his knee.

Multiple wolf whistles called out around him, and Lorenz clenched his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the men ogling him.

"Well now," the leader said, mocking clear in his voice as he came closer. Lorenz refused to watch him approach, even as he knew it left him vulnerable. "Would you look a' _that_ treat, boys?" He was answered with more whistles and jeers. "How 'bout we break him in a lil, maybe leave him with somethin' to remember us by?"

Panic flashed through him, and Lorenz couldn't help staring up at the leader in sudden fear. They couldn't! He had never – it was something to be _saved_ – they couldn't just _take_ –

The bandit smirked as he shoved two fingers into Lorenz.

Pain ripped between his legs, and Lorenz cried out, trying to curl up and shove the man away in the same motion. He felt his lashes stick together with new tears, even as he trembled around the fingers moving inside him. He could feel how each pass in him moved easier, shook his head in rejection of it as the pain bled out.

"Aw, is m'lord not enjoying himself?" The bandit laughed as he shoved his fingers deep, small motions of his wrist dragging a wet gasp out of Lorenz. Lorenz thought he shook his head again – or maybe he had just never stopped shaking – and the man gave him a mean smile. "Well, how 'bout we fix tha'?"

Something pressed outside of him, above where the man's fingers were buried in him, and Lorenz choked on another gasp as bolt-like sensation jolted through him. It didn't fade as the bandit continued to rub and thrust, instead building and looping on itself until Lorenz was sobbing every other breath. It was too much, he was too sensitive, the hands on him felt monstrously large, filling him and reaching so deep he couldn't breathe, and he knew he was making noises but couldn't hear them over the thudding of his heart as it raced in his chest, as his body tensed tight enough all he could do was tremble, and the sloppy sound of the man's fingers fucking him seemed to echo and Lorenz _couldn't-_

He cried out as he lost what little control he had of his body, jolting with overwhelming feeling pulsing through him until he was sobbing, a hazy upset clouding his brain as he slumped on the ground. Tears trailed their way down the sides of his face, and the area between his legs felt puffy and abused. He shivered as the fingers in him were pulled out, flinching as they returned in a rough couple of pats between his legs.

"There we go," a voice drifted from above him. "All warmed up. Who wants a go a' him?"

A chorus of jeers answered, and then hands were on him again. Lorenz gasped as he was flipped, as rough hands yanked his hips up even as they ground his knees and palms into the dirt.

And then he was full again. Lorenz choked on a groan as the man behind him wasted no time starting to thrust. Each jab in sent a shock of pain up his spine, and he was still so sensitive that their hips impacting frizzled a prickle of pain through his stomach. Small stones pressed under his nails as Lorenz buried his fingers into soft, wet dirt, instinct begging him to hold onto something, anything. He heard the cut off noises from his own mouth as if they belonged to someone else, felt the saliva dripping down his chin as if from another body. All he could focus on was the heavy weight inside him, messily rearranging his insides as the man fucked him. On how the pain dispersed into a thin blanket, shredding under the claws of overheating sensation low in his body.

The man was grunting, his hips slapping against his own in quicker, sharper bursts. Lorenz felt his spine arch, the twist in his stomach tightening again, and he frantically shook his head against it. Suddenly, the bandit stopped, buried deep and groaning. Thick horror clogged Lorenz’s throat, dampened the fire building in him, something in his chest cracking with the realization of what the man had done. The man pulled out, and Lorenz barely had the chance to feel something thick slide down his thigh before another took his place, shoving into him with abandon. Lorenz whined as his chest was shoved down, neck at an awkward angle as the new man pressed his weight against his back, grinding deep. He could barely breathe, gasping as he was crushed and fucked with shallow, rabbit-fast thrusts. Words were grunted into his ear, but Lorenz couldn’t hear them right as his world slid sideways with lack of air and too much sensation. He could feel himself winding up again, body twitching and muscles jumping as the man snarled his pleasure against his skin.

It ripped through him, and Lorenz sobbed as he felt himself pulse around the bandit’s cock, as he felt the man shove deep and heard him grunt his own completion. The man gave a few more languid thrusts, then his weight was lifting off and away. Lorenz collapsed, shivering, overheated and cold and feeling come pool out of him and trail down the front of his thigh. Staticky buzzing rang in his ears, his head spinning even pressed against the ground. He watched through half open eyes and blurry vision as his fingers twitched and tremored before his face. Boots shuffled beyond them.

Hands, again, always more hands, on him, dragging him back onto his knees, twining into his hair to pull his head up. A cock pressed against his lips and down his throat before he even thought to resist. Lessons newly learned earlier had him swallowing around it, the taste of skin and sweat thick and murky on his tongue. The man set a leisurely pace, and Lorenz was almost grateful, snatching breaths often enough to ease some of his lightheadedness between being forced to swallow his gag reflex.

Fingers dipping inside him made him gasp, and he choked on the cock in his throat. Laughing, the man held him down, pumped his cock teasingly deeper. Lorenz desperately tried to master himself, to ignore the fingers twisting in him and force himself to swallow. Hiccupping, he managed it, swallowing twice more quickly in shivery reaction. The man went back to thrusting lazily. Gasping for air on each pull out, Lorenz barely noticed the man behind him squeezing his ass, pulling it open. He felt only relief when the fingers disappeared.

Lorenz screamed when they shoved into his asshole, pain ripping through him. The sound was cut off by the man in front of him pushing deep, thick fluid clogging Lorenz’s throat. He stepped back, leaving Lorenz coughing raggedly, whining with each thrust into his ass. New hands fisted in his hair, and Lorenz sobbed as another cock was shoved down his throat. The fingers hadn’t stopped, pushing and spreading him wide. He heard, felt, the man spit down onto him, adding more wet to the come he was using already. Lorenz choked and swallowed and gasped uncontrollably, unable to wrest his body back into working as the fingers finally were removed, as something thicker was pressed against his body. It slid against him, slid into him, but into his slick hole, sensitive below his abused asshole. Cursing, the man pulled out, spreading Lorenz’s ass wider with one hand. Lorenz closed his eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks.

The pain shocked him silent as the bandit thrust all the way in one go. Shaking, all he could do was take it, tears flooding faster as he was fucked on both sides. Desperately, he reached for the numbness he could feel floating just beyond himself. He floated, in and not in his body, as the pain settled into a soreness throughout his body, as the man in front of him moaned and came on his tongue and over his face. Lorenz blinked, felt as his eyelashes stuck together, and did not resist getting tugged up and back, into the lap of the man behind him and still on his cock. His thighs twinged as they were spread further than they could go.

A flare of pain on his cheek woke him up gasping. The leader grinned down at him, hand wrapped around his chin and thumb pressing painfully into his sore jaw.

“There y’are m’lord.” Snickers broke out around them. “Don’t tell me y’aren’t appreciatin’ all our kindly efforts now.”

Lorenz dug for a glare, but even he could tell it was weak. Bleak hatred swirled in his chest, his throat too battered to get it out. Laughing, the leader let go of him and gave his cheek a couple pats before stepping away with a wave of his hand. One of the bandits slid between his thighs, cock already out and leaking. The man behind him tilted Lorenz forward, and he instinctively threw his arms around the shoulders of the bandit before him. He had a second to gasp his surprise, then all his air was being punched out as the bandit shoved inside him. Lorenz keened, shaking as the two men found a rhythm, bouncing him in their laps. He was so full, hips aching from how wide he was spread and the insistent drag and push of their cocks inside him. He could feel them press against each other _through_ him, and Lorenz buried his face against his arm, trying to muffle his groans. He could feel his traitorous body winding up _again,_ the tense heat tripping over flinching muscles and raw nerves.

Someone yanked his head up, nearly dragging him off the others’ laps, and shoved his cock in his mouth. He thrust haphazardly, careless of matching the others’ rhythm. Lorenz sobbed as it did nothing to stop the tension in his gut, as he realized that he was getting used to the taste and feel of being fucked so thoroughly. Hands smoothed up his ribcage, and Lorenz shook as it sent bolts of sensation ricocheting through him. Fingers rubbed at his nipples, plucked at them and pinched, his sensitive nerves burning with each twist. Sharp little cries tore themselves from his throat, ripped through already damaged tissue against his will in ever more frantic bursts. The cock in his mouth withdrew, come landing on his skin, but Lorenz was already curling in on himself, crying out weakly as he came, shaking and shaking and _shaking_ as the two men in him fucked him through it. He collapsed against the man in front of him, body out of his control.

“Please,” he whimpered, “please, please, please…” He just wanted this _over_ , wanted them to come and be replaced as many times as it took for them to be satisfied enough to _stop_ , to just kidnap him and ransom him off like they were going to. He was already ruined, all virtue stolen and pride destroyed, useless soldier turned into knocked up whore. Lorenz felt one, then the other, come in him, and he whined, tired and grateful for this part to end. He let them dump him onto the ground, waited for yet more hands to drag him up or open.

He almost missed the sound of arrows slicing through the air. The thud of bodies hitting the earth made him blink, the sight of three dead bandits with arrows through their heads stupefying. More arrows whistled into the troupe, and Lorenz watched as their living numbers quickly dwindled. He tried to force himself up, to meet his death at least sitting instead of half curled on his side in the dirt, but his body collapsed under him before he got further than propped up on one arm.

Footsteps hurried towards him. Lorenz resigned himself to an undignified death, no less than he deserved.

“Lorenz!”

A yellow figure topped with brown dropped to their knees just out of arm’s reach. Exhausted, Lorenz fought to focus on them. Yellow slowly resolved itself into quilted fabric and the brown was joined by green eyes.

Huffing, Lorenz let himself go boneless, his eyes sliding closed. “Claude,” he croaked. “What are you…?”

“I was just passing through,” he answered. “Luckily, I was flying low.”

A hand touched his shoulder, and Lorenz jolted backwards, eyes flying open and heart skipping. Claude had frozen leaning forwards on his knees, one hand outstretched and a grim look covering his normally mischievous face.

“We need to get you out of here. There’re healers where I’m headed, but…”

“But,” Lorenz continued slowly, “that requires my being able to move.” He wasn’t sure that he could. He was cold, and sore, and tired, and sure that any attempt to change those would only make them worse. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Fabric shifting and the sound of a buckle being undone made him shudder into himself. Suddenly, it stopped, and the quiet made Lorenz blink from behind his hands. Claude had frozen again, his cape in his hand instead of over his shoulder. Lorenz sighed, shuddering still, and nodded. The cape, as it settled over him, was not the softest thing to ever touch his skin, but he let Claude wrap him up in it and gripped its folds with all the weak strength left in him. Somewhere, he was impressed that Claude could lift him, but most of his awareness was dedicated to the relief swooping through his chest. Claude was warm and gentle and deadly. He was fully capable of flying his wyvern without Lorenz’s help and defending them both while doing so.

As they slowly rose into the air, Lorenz still somehow curled against Claude’s chest, he let himself drift off, miserable, hurt, but _safe._ And maybe...a little bit hopeful that not everything was lost to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the permission to write trans!Lorenz! I hope you liked this! <3


End file.
